


my kind of appetence

by samugiiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Stupidity, sakusa is a clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: Oh.Oh.Wait a second, that means Atsumu is his— holy shit, Atsumu is his soulmate.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	my kind of appetence

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuatsu Fluff Week  
> Day 2 - Tier 2

Kiyoomi never cared about soulmates. Yes, he knows  _ of _ them, but he doesn’t really give it any mind. If he finds them, then okay, whatever. If he doesn’t? Well, that’s okay as well, doesn’t really matter. He just wants to continue living his life in peace and to live a good life.

Since he was first taught about soulmates, he never really had an opinion on it. His mother tells him that you’ll feel a wave of electrifying shock when you meet your soulmate. It’s funny the way you meet your soulmate; it happens when you first touch hands fully and say each other’s name. It seems unusually easy to meet your fated one. But ironically, it’s actually been proven difficult since you don’t particularly grab someone’s hand and say their name immediately directly after meeting them.

That being said, he has never been an outgoing type of person, being socially awkward and only interacting with the few friends he has. Kiyoomi honestly lets his cousin, Motoya, do all the socializing and talking. He gets introduced eventually anyways, and sometimes he gets along with them.

He lives a simple life, really. He got through middle school, had a good time in high school, and now he’s in college. Currently studying law since becoming a lawyer has been his dream since he was little. 

He hasn’t met his soulmate yet, but it isn’t really the top of his concerns. The top of his concerns is that he has to work an extra shift to fill in for his co-worker Akaashi's absence. Normally, he’d be okay with doing it, since Akaashi is a good friend of his after all. However, he has to study for his upcoming test which is  _ significant  _ for his major. The test will make up 40% of his grade and he  _ needs  _ to ace the test.

But, how can he study if he’s stuck working in this coffee shop until 7pm? 

His shift is normally from 2pm to 5pm on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. He picked that shift based on his classes schedule. But right now, it’s Wednesday and it's 6:30pm when he  _ has _ to study for this big test that’s on Friday.

He’s currently manning the counter, praying no new customers come by so he can relax. Today has already been a stressful day, being bombarded by projects that are due days after his big test. He really just wants to go home, take a shower, make dinner, and lie down on his bed while reviewing. Is that really too much to ask?

Kiyoomi is on his phone when he hears the bells on the door chime and he takes a glance upwards to see who walked in.

And Kiyoomi slightly gapes at the man who entered the shop. A blonde man walked in, looking absolutely beautiful in his eyes. He looks pretty tired with the way his eyes droop joined with the darkening eye bags under his amber eyes, yet he still looks  _ beautiful. _

He watches as the man who entered walks to the counter and he’s still in a daze. It takes a slap in the back of his head by his co-worker Iwaizumi and the wave in front of his face by the blonde man now in front of him.

He closes his mouth and turns away to fake a cough to hide his blush and gets to work.

“G-good evening, I’ll take your order.” Oh fuck,  _ he stuttered. _ What the hell, he needs to get himself together. The man probably thinks he’s a loser—

“Haha, what cha so nervous for,” he sees the man squint to look at his nametag and witnesses a small smirk form, “Kiyoomi-san?” 

Oh god, Kiyoomi is really going to faint from too much gay panic. He can physically feel his brain melt from how  _ hot _ his voice sounded saying his name. The man’s voice has an accent that’s definitely not from Osaka and the way he said it too—  _ fuck, fuck, fuck. _

“U-uh, nothing! Can I just take your order, please?” He stutters again, cursing himself for being an absolute mess. He’s normally super aloof and cool no matter the situation, but something about this man is completely messing with his head and gay heart.  _ Not good. _

Kiyoomi hears the man giggle, which sounds so cute that he has the urge to just squish those puffy cheeks. He stomps on that urge, though, he can’t do that to a complete stranger. He wants to hit himself in the face right now. 

“I’ll take a medium-sized iced caramel frappuccino, please. Oh and Kiyoomi-san, do ya have any suggestions for a snack? I need energy to do my reqs, ya see?” Kiyoomi types in his order on the computer and then suggests, “Maybe you’d like our red velvet cake? You look like the type to like that, looking all cute and—” He cuts himself off, realizing what he  _ just _ said and Kiyoomi feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

He hears the man laugh and watches him smile brightly at him, “Then sure! I’ll order a slice! Oh! And for takeout please!” Kiyoomi nods shyly and types it in, printing the receipt. He’s glad that the man in front of him didn’t speak about it, he breathes a sigh of relief. But, he  _ does _ see the knowing smile on the man’s face and he averts his eyes quickly.

He grabs a cup and writes down the order on it, he looks up to ask the man’s name. “Sir, your name?” The blonde man waves his hand, “Atsumu. Please don’t call me sir, makes me feel old.” The man— Atsumu chuckles, Kiyoomi only now noticing the slight pink tint on his cheeks. He nods and gives the cup to Iwaizumi to make the order.

“That’ll be ¥285, then.” He stretches a hand out to receive the payment, expecting this exchange to end without giving him any more chances to make himself look more like a fool. He expects money to be dropped on his extended hand, but instead a warm hand, just a bit smaller than his covers it and holds it. He snaps his head up, meeting those pretty, amber eyes and widens his own eyes in shock.

“Atsumu-san, what are you—” Suddenly, he feels a wave of shock flow through him and feels his heart beat even faster than it already was. 

Oh.

_ Oh. _ __  
_  
_ Wait a second, that means Atsumu is his—  __ holy shit, Atsumu is his soulmate.

There’s a burst of laughter that erupts from the blonde’s chest, the hand on Kiyoomi’s only holding tighter. “Guess yer my soulmate, huh? Ya know, was hoping this whole time I was here that it was ya.” And Kiyoomi feels his legs feel like jelly at the revelation. 

He feels the hand pull away from his as he stands there unmoving and frozen. He just stares at Atsumu like he’s a deer caught in the headlights. His brain is still trying to process whatever just happened and the fact that he just met his soulmate, a being he didn’t really care whether he met or not.

Kiyoomi faintly hears Iwaizumi stand beside him with Atsumu’s drink, also laughing at the situation. He feels a slap on his back, “Nice Kiyoomi! You found your soulmate  _ and _ you managed to make a fool out of yourself beforehand. Congratulations!” Hearing that, he turns his head and glares at the older man, face still red from embarrassment.

When he turns his head back to Atsumu, he’s met with the angelic sight of him laughing and wiping tears from his eyes. His smile is so  _ radiant _ and  _ contagious,  _ Kiyoomi can’t help but smile as well.

“Kiyoomi-kun, mind if I borrow yer phone fer a bit?” The raven in question tilts his head in confusion, but gives it anyways. Iwaizumi has already walked off (still laughing, mind you) to clean the work area as it’s nearing 7pm already.

He watches the blonde type in something in his phone before he gets his phone back, Atsumu sporting a smirk on his face. 

“Give me a call won’t ya, soulmate of mine?” With that Atsumu grabs his drink, still smiling wide as he walks towards the door and disappearing out of Kiyoomi’s sight.

Kiyoomi takes a glance at his phone, a new contact was made under the name of  _ your soulmate bby <3\.  _ His heart gives a loud thud at the name and he sinks to his knees, curling into himself.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him, but he doesn’t even give it another thought before he screams into his hands, earning a shriek from his co-worker.

“Kiyoomi, what the _fuck?!_ ” He whisper-shouts, bowing an apology to the last remaining customers sitting in the small shop still. When their manager, Meian, comes down to check on them and to tell them they're free to go, he’s met with the scene of Kiyoomi banging his head against the counter.

Meian hesitates before asking, “I-is he alright, Iwaizumi?” All he receives is a chuckle and a nod. The manager doesn’t really think he can trust the man’s words, but lets it go anyways.

“Uh, in that case, you’re both free to go. I’ll close shop.” Kiyoomi, temporarily done with whatever he was doing, stands up and thanks his manager before speeding off to get back to his dorm.

He doesn’t even spare another second to get out of there. He  _ really _ just wants to get back to his single dorm room and wallow in embarrassment. He can’t even think about that big test he has on Friday anymore, too busy thinking about  _ a certain blonde. _

Once he gets back to his dorm, he leans against his door and sinks down to bring his knees to his chest. His cheeks still feel hot even if it’s been about 15 minutes since Atsumu left his sight.

Kiyoomi brings out his phone and stares at the new contact on his phone, thinking about whether or not he is  _ actually _ going to contact Atsumu again.

And before he knew it, he pressed the call button.

It takes 3 rings before the man picks up.

_ “Hello?” _ Atsumu’s voice crackles in, his accent sounding more heavy now.

“U-uh, hi. This is Kiyoomi. You know from earlier.” He replies, voice a bit quiet, afraid he’ll clown himself again.

_ “Ah! My soulmate,”  _ Atsumu giggles, Kiyoomi feeling his blush come back in full force.

_ “Say, Kiyoomi-kun, are ya free this weekend?” _ Kiyoomi hesitates for a second, thinking over his schedule for the rest of the week. 

“Erm, yeah, I’m free. Why are you asking?”

_ “Isn’t it obvious? I want to get ta know my cute soulmate!” _ Kiyoomi chokes, not actually expecting that. 

He wants to say,  _ no it wasn’t obvious, I thought you didn’t want to talk to me again after making a fool out of myself. _ But, he doesn’t. He opts to remain quiet.

_ “Aw, yer gettin’ all shy again. Anyways, let’s go out on Saturday! My treat even! I’ll meet ya at the entrance of the gardens at 2pm, sound good?”  _ Atsumu’s voice sounds so full of joy, how can Kiyoomi honestly say no to this man?

“S-sure. I’ll see you on Saturday, then?” He hears the blonde hum before a faint sound of shouting is heard.

_ “Shut it, Samu! Whoops, I gotta go, Kiyoomi. See ya!” _

And with that, the call ends, leaving Kiyoomi with a fast beating heart. It’s thudding against his chest so loudly, he actually thinks Atsumu might’ve heard it on the other side of the call. 

He sees messages from Komori pop up, now thinking about how much he has to tell his cousin. Fuck, Komori is  _ definitely _ going to laugh at him. He sighs and turns off his phone, dropping it onto his lap.

“Damn you, Atsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol i just wanted to clown omi a bit. the soulmate au i made up is stupid i know but my brain couldn't think of anything good. anyways, i hope y'all enjoyed reading.
> 
> not sure if i'll make a fic for every day, some might be twitter threads instead.
> 
> follow me on twitter [@tsumega](https://twitter.com/tsumega)  
> follow me on instagram [@rinsmiya](https://www.instagram.com/rinsmiya/)  
> invade my curiouscat if ya want [samugiiri](https://curiouscat.qa/samugiiri)


End file.
